A Witch and a Winchester walk into a bar
by irishcookie
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is on the hunt to bring Stefan home - and she's not alone.  Oneshot written to a challenge at tvd rareships.


**A Witch and a Winchester walk into a bar...**

**A/N: Written as in response to a CW crossover challenge at tvd_rareships. Set during TVD S3E1 as an alternative to why Bonnie couldn't be present to her best friend's birthday party. As for the SPN universe timeline, it's a little more vague – maybe down the road Season 7. **

Bonnie picks up the phone off the banged up dresser and slips it into the back pocket of her jeans. She's hungry for something more than a gas station sandwich. She is reaching for her coat when she hears a key in the door and for a moment she tenses.

If she has learned one thing in the past few years it is to expect the unexpected.

She has one hand outstretched toward the pistol resting on the table as the door opens and he steps in. He takes in her stance and raises an eyebrow. "And hello to you too, sunshine," he says, as a slow grin spreads across his face.

She immediately relaxes. "Just doing what you taught me," she reminds him.

"That a girl," he remarks as he shuts the door and throws the lock. "Loverboy still think you are chillin' with dear old dad and the kin folk."

Bonnie nods, feeling that familiar knot of guilt twist in her stomach. "I think I bought myself at least another week or so," she tells him as she sits down on the edge of one of the two double beds that crowd the room. "It's not enough time…" she trails off.

"Oh ye of little faith, witch," he says, setting down a paper bag on the table. He throws off a scarred leather jacket and slouches into one of the seats. Reaching into the bag he pulls out a foil wrapped burger and rips off a big enough bite to have him chewing open mouthed for a few moments. She briefly considers muttering a few chosen words to have his mouth clamped shut – at least during feeding time, but she resists temptation.

After all, Dean Winchester hates witches.

No matter how many times she has saved his ass, no matter how many times she has shown him that not all witches have to 'spew bodily fluids' to work a spell – he is still a few steps away from burning her at the stake.

She thinks she would have cast him aside long ago if she didn't need him so badly.

"We are no closer to finding them then we were three days ago," Bonnie points out as she stands to reach into the bag to extract the other burger. She knows he meant it for himself but she's hungry and it's a step up from a two day old egg sandwich. She ignores his pointed glare and collapses into the other rickety chair. "And we are definitely no closer to discovering how to kill a hybrid."

"Baby Brother is camped out at the library and Bobby is scouring his extensive collection," Dean points out as he leans back in his chair, his feet automatically coming up to rest on the table. They are inches away from Bonnie's face and she knows her judgmental frown will be lost on him.

Or ignored.

Instead she pushes her chair back, and mimics his movement. She thinks she sees an approving smile cross his face. There is no smile on her face as she sets down the half eaten burger. "Klaus won't be in any book. Because before a few months ago- nothing like Klaus ever existed. He's unstoppable."

"Look at you, buying into his good press," Dean comments as he polishes off the burger in record time. He sits up, folding his hands together on his lap. "The curse was written down…"

"By Klaus," she reminds him. "As a diversion so he could do what he wanted all along."

"But there is a paper trail. You can't tell me that for over five hundred years no one ever caught on to what the Big Bad Werepire was thinking. Someone got wise – and they did what they could to warn others. Sammy will find it," he promises, his eyes falling on her abandoned meal. "You gonna eat that?"

Bonnie shakes her head and he wastes no time in claiming his prize. She admires his loyalty and faith in his brother. It reminds her of how Stefan looks at Damon – with love and the willingness to sacrifice anything to keep him safe. She is willing to bet if Klaus had offered Dean a similar deal to save Sam, Dean would not have even hesitated.

Maybe an understanding of where Stefan is coming from is why Dean is agreeing to help her despite her insistence that the younger Salvatore brother be spared. Letting a vampire live (especially one who has ripped through families across the south east) goes against his nature. There must be something about Stefan that Dean connects to.

Bonnie knows without having to ask that Dean has killed and will kill again in the name of protecting his brother.

Dean has eaten all the food in the dingy room. He is good enough to get rid of the trash and comes to stand next to her. He gives the leg of her chair a kick, startling her out of her line of thought. She glares up at him. He just gives her the same smile he had given her the day she had walked into that poor excuse for a bar and demanded his help (because who wouldn't want the help of a man who claims to have railroaded the Apocalypse). "Come on," he instructs. "There's nest of vampires a few hours from here. If Klaus and your boy are anywhere near here they'll know."

Bonnie stands, reaching for her messenger bag. "I doubt that they are going to want to talk to a hunter and a witch."

Dean waves a hand dismissively as he pulls the door open. "Nothing a little dead man's blood and a few witch induced aneurisms won't cure."

She should be used to his flippant attitude by now - the way he walks into danger and barely bats an eye. She thinks it should give her faith that he will help her just as he promised but she still can't help but be a little wary as she follows him into the dry Georgia heat. He is already opening the door of his precious car and looking back at her questioningly.

"I need to call Elena," she says and he groans. "It's her birthday."

Dean closes the door of the Impala and leans against the hood. She thinks he understands now – she had hoped that by this time, she could have something more to say to her best friend. Something better than what could be found in a Hallmark card. The fact that they are still miles away from answers doesn't sit well with her.

Elena answers on the second ring. "Bonnie!"

Despite her feelings of failure and guilt, it is hard not to smile at the sound of Elena's voice. "Happy Birthday, I am sorry I can't be there," Bonnie says all at once. As Elena assures Bonnie of her forgiveness, she watches Dean. He doesn't know he has an audience so he has let go of the cocky facade. And for the first time she can see the grim determination that only comes with being victorious in the face of death more than once. She stands a little taller.

"I'll be home soon," Bonnie promises.

And she won't be empty handed.


End file.
